


Lock-on

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lock-on: a Gamerism meaning "the act of centering the main character on a certain item, thereby redirecting all attacks to that specific item. </p><p>Repost: Originally posted April 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock-on

-  
“Asami-sama!”

He glances up at his trusted personal assistant

“Forgive me, but you must not fire Takaba-san!”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, Kirishima almost never disagrees with him. And this seems like such a small thing, an obvious choice, what exactly has Kirishima so worked up about one useless office drone? He leans back to address the other man.

“And why exactly, is that? He hasn’t submitted even one proposal worthy of my review in the past months, and I believe he had only developed one app is in his entire tenure here. We don’t have room for dead weight”

Kirishima is nodding along with him, “Yes Asami-san, yes that is all true, however, Takaba’s value to the company is not in his ability to develop the software….what he offers is much less tangible than that. Its about employee moral, he keeps everyone cheerful, laughing. The other workers love him. And but also in a more practical sense, he is as good as an entire market

research panel. Everyone has noticed that the games that appeal to Takaba, the ones he likes, sell!” Asami had groaned inside about the ‘office moral’ comment, but now that they were back to

profits, found himself listening with much more interest. “Elaborate please”

“Well Takaba took this job because he loves video games, and while we can all admit he has no talent for creating them, he is quite a master at playing them. He’s simple and enthusiastic and the other engineers have found that his playing habits mirror those of the general public quite perfectly. If he finds a game frustrating, they will too. If he gets stuck on something, they will too. But when he likes something, we know we have done something right. The other employees run everything past Takaba, observing his play and using it to fine tune the games. The recent increases in sales and some of the smaller games that have caught on in a big way are all directly related to Takaba. And the more time the other creators demand of him, helping on their games, leaves him less and less time to work on his own, but he never turns anyone down. He has this attitude that when one person wins, they all win and he has infected the rest of the office with it. The intellectual property squabbles and disputes I used to spend my days sorting out are all but a thing of the past, everyone has become willing and happy to share credit and assist with other projects and they proceed much faster than before. That too, is directly related to Takaba. While on paper, I also acknowledge he appears to be a complete failure as a game designer and dead

weight to the company, he has value that is indefinable in a purely dollarwise sense, my opinion is that firing Takaba would be an egregious error on your part.”

“I see. However sending the message that an employee can stay on despite being completely unproductive, not finishing any projects or submitting any successful proposal is not something I am willing to do. I am not willing to pay someone to be the office mascot”

“I had thought perhaps we could offer Takaba a new job title, something like ‘Creative Research

Assistant’ or ‘Market Analyzer”.

“Hmm” Asami taps his fingers together and Kirishima can tell he’s still not thrilled with the idea. “It have been a long time since you made a trip to the Gaming department, please come and see

the change that has happened down there, I will shows you some more numbers on the increased efficiency of the entire staff.”

“Alright, but if I am still not convinced….”

His words hang in the air as he shrugs on his immaculately tailored suit coat. Kirishima has been his assistant for over ten years and he knows that Asami will yield when he sees for himself the changes in the once stifling, cut throat competitive department that is now a place of laughter where creativity thrives and employees are no longer dropping like flies. And beyond that, the numbers of recent game sales speak for themselves. He has seen Asami take the electronics store his father left him and turn it into an empire. The Sion corporation now the market leader in the tech industry, from cell phones to videogames, medical research and military weapons development. He is the Tony Stark of Japan. Or one could say Tony Stark is the Asami of America, their the Sion corporation and Starke industries having grown simultaneously, both sons expanding exponentially on what their fathers left them. Mr Starke and Asami actually have a somewhat friendly rivalry, respectful yet competitive. He is the closest thing that Kirishima would call a friend to his prickly boss. Asami does not allow many to get close to him.

-

Asami smokes in the elevator on the way down. Kei might be fooled by the kid, but Asami wasn’t so sure. There was no room for freeloaders in his corporation. He had gotten where he was by demanding excellence from each and every employee.

The doors slid open to the 32nd floor. Immediately his ears are bombarded with shrieks of

laughter, he steps out and a blonde blur bounces off his chest. He barely registers the impact, but the kid is tumbled to the floor, landing on his rear, he never stops laughing. The man chasing him stops, his eyes wide in terror.

“Asami-san!”, he bows low, bending fully at the waist. Humph, at least of his employees recognizes him. The kid looks up confused, there is still a hint of a smile on his face.

And what a smile, Asami feels like he’s been hit on the head. His teeth are white and straight, surrounded by full lips. They sparkle like he’s stepped straight out of a toothpaste ad. His face is like something straight out of Hollywood and Asami’s dreams. His coloring is stunning, he’s a strawberry blonde, with hints of red on his golden hair and spectacular hazel green eyes. His skin is creamy peach with a hint of a tan and not a freckle or blemish marks its smooth perfection. His dress shirt is unbuttoned to the third one and Asami can see a hint of his elegant throat and well defined collarbone. He is very slight of frame and as he rolls and jumps gracefully to his feet, Asami realizes that the top of his head would hardly clear Asami’s large chest. He has a sudden almost irresistible urge to push him back down on the ground….

The other man pushes in front of the vision, holding him behind him and suddenly Asami feels irrationally angry at the other man for touching the little blonde.

“Asami-san, please forgive Takaba, he doesn’t know who you are” Green eyes framed by longlashes look curiously out from behind the older man.

Asami’s eyes focus intently on the young man as Kirishima introduces him, he feels somewhat mollified when those beautiful eyes widen in surprise and a little shock as Takaba realizes that the man whose chest he just ricocheted off of is his boss. The slender form bows low

“Asami-san my sincere apologies……”

He goes on, but Asami was hardly listening, his gaze intent on the young man apologizing so earnestly, he took in the flushed cheeks, the slightly moist looking eyes. Oh, he had not felt THIS way in years….

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
